Bicentennial
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian, à l'heure actuelle... Leur histoire, après tous les événements qui ont changé leur relation à jamais. Post Saison II ! Traduction de la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon.
1. Bicentennial

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà une nouvelle traduction d'une fiction de Maiden Of The Moon, cette fois-ci à chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^-^_

_[ Pour les lecteurs de Phantom High School Host Club, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris dans la traduction ( le dernier chapitre en anglais est déjà sorti ), mais j'ai eu un décès grave dans ma famille, et je n'ai donc pas pu accéder aussi souvent que d'habitude à l'ordinateur. En tout cas, la traduction arrive ~ ]_

_Retour à cette histoire… _

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Kuroshitsuji, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon. _

_**Lien vers la fiction originale **__: http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6620059/1/Bicentennial_

_**PS**__ : Une vidéo magnifique a été réalisée à propos de cette fiction, par la talentueuse Neneko, la Doujinka de 'Phobia'. Voici le lien ( Mais je vous conseille de lire ce premier chapitre avant de regarder la vidéo ^-^ : _

_http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=nyOSFBY30ZQ [ Enlevez les parenthèses pour accéder à la vidéo ]_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span>Bicentennial : <span>

**8h 43 **

« Bonjour, petit garçon. Es-tu perdu ? »

La voix est douce et basse, comme un ronronnement, et s'accorde parfaitement avec le sourire 'à la Chat du Cheshire' qui se dessine sur le visage de l'inconnu qui parle. Portant un jean serré, un tee-shirt savamment déchiré, et une veste en cuir ouverte, l'attirant jeune homme tend sa main à l'enfant en question ; les mitaines recouvrant ses mains sont aussi noires que ses cheveux, sa veste, et ses ongles. La couleur sombre intensifie la blancheur d'albâtre de sa peau, lui donnant un air presque fantomatique.

Malgré son apparente jeunesse, le garçon à qui l'homme vient de parler est un superbe spécimen. Fin et élégant, l'enfant porte une veste à boutons, d'un vibrant bleu azur, et des bottes en cuir assorties à ses attaches noires. Au son de la voix du jeune homme, il lève son regard de ses genoux roses pâles ; il s'est assis sur le bord d'une fontaine en marbre, désignée pour être élégante, mais dans le contexte, ce n'est qu'une distraction tapageuse. Elle ne sert que de rendez-vous pour les meetings ; une tache blanche, une tache de 'rien', apaisante, tranchant sur le patchwork de couleurs, de sons, de lumières, et de gens. Alors que le garçon scrute celui qui parle, un jet de liquide bleu artificiel est lancé vers le ciel, et l'odeur de chlore se répand dans l'air frais du mois de Janvier. Par-dessus le hissement d'une machinerie cachée, de petites mélodies peuvent être entendues, sortant de la bouche de chanteurs masqués.

« Si je le suis, » réplique le garçon de treize ans d'une voix égale, enlevant une poussière de son habit immaculé, « me ramènera-tu à la maison ? »

Le plus âgé a un petit rire, ses yeux de biche flashant un éclair vermillon quand le soleil apparait de derrière les nuages. « Ne devrais-tu pas au moins attendre qu'un étranger t'offre une sucrerie avant de faire une telle proposition ? » taquine-t-il, ses doigts s'enroulant possessivement autour de la petite main qui s'est glissée dans la sienne, aussi minuscule et apparemment aussi fragile qu'une main de poupée. L'homme tire gentiment, et l'enfant se retrouve debout. « On pourrait penser que tu es désespéré. »

Le garçon grogne, levant son regard; par-dessous la courbe appuyée de ses cils sombres, ses iris d'un bleu cobalt brillent de maturité.. Comme un saphir, ancien et séduisant.

« J'ai à l'esprit de meilleurs délices à déguster, » répond il suggestivement, d'un ton séducteur, qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait savoir mettre en pratique, et encore moins utiliser de façon aussi douée. Mais son sourire se radoucit, perdant son air dépravé pour prendre une allure de pur contentement.

« Mais je ne veux pas que l'on pense que je suis désespéré, donc je crois bien que tu dois maintenant m'acheter une sucrerie. »

**9h 17 **

« Ou voudrais-tu aller d'abord, Ciel ? »

Cela ne devrait pas le faire rougir, vraiment pas, ce simple petit assemblage de mots. Deux syllabes : Normales, familières, et ' tout simplement naturelles ', comme _l'autre _pourrait dire, avec son regard sournois. Simplement naturel, aujourd'hui et maintenant. Simplement naturel, quand on voyait l'évolution de leur relation. Mais alors même que Ciel avait été celui qui avait demandé à ce que soit utilisé son prénom - _Tu attires bien trop l'attention sur nous, en m'appelant par ce titre archaïque, Sebastian ! _-, le courant électrique qui le parcourt chaque fois qu'il l'entend ne semble pas faiblir ; comme un éclair, l'intimité qui ressort de ces quelques gestes d'affection verbale inattendus envoie un feu d'artifice de ses oreilles à ses poumons et son cœur. A chaque fois que son prénom tombe de ces lèvres recourbées, brillantes, Ciel se sent fondre et rayonner de l'intérieur.

Et il est presque certain que c'est la même chose à l'extérieur.

Un peu gêné ( mais toujours heureux, en secret ), le garçon cache la partie inférieure de son visage - nez, sourire, la couleur rosée de ses joues - derrière le col de sa veste, et parvient à faire sortir un prétentieux, « Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière. »

Sebastian a un petit rire.

« Comme tu veux. »

La main qui entoure la sienne se resserre un peu, comme pour le rassurer. Comme pour dire qu'il ressent tout cela, lui aussi.

Ciel a déjà très chaud à ce moment là, son petit corps étant habillé de laine, et son cœur battant à toute vitesse, mais il utilise l'excuse du temps froid pour se rapprocher un peu. Pour mettre son bras autour de celui de Sebastian. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer - alors qu'ils passent à coté de couples naïfs, d'hommes mariés, de femmes fiancées, et d'adolescents ricanant nerveusement - si ils ont l'air d'être en couple, eux aussi.

**10h 34**

En vérité, ils connaissent ce parc d'attraction comme leur poche. Ou la poche de l'autre, pourrait-on dire. Ils connaissent bien la popularité de chaque attraction, quand tel manège commence et finit, la longueur de chaque chemin, quel stand vend la meilleure nourriture… Ils n'ont aucune raison de se balader sans but, suivant des chemins quelconques, s'arrêtant à des intersections pour vérifier les directions.

Mais ils le font quand même, parce que cela occupe le temps qu'il ont.

Après avoir fait leur premier tour, marchant dans ce lieu grouillant de visiteurs, parfumé au pop-corn, Sebastian s'arrête près d'un lampadaire, décoré de fleurs pour les vacances. Sous des rubans en velours bon marché, un nombre ridicule de flèches apparait, pointant à gauche, à droite, par ici, par là - comme au Pays des Merveilles.

« Hé bien ? » demande Sebastian, baissant les yeux vers l'enfant qui se trouve à coté de lui. « Quel manège voudrais-tu faire ? »

Ciel semble pensif, et lui rend son regard…. Puis s'autorise à laisser ses yeux glisser vers les rubans pourpres accroché au lampadaire qui se trouve devant eux. Il penche sa tête, ses lèvres se plissent, son regard va d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, parcourant les lettres bien formées qui pointent vers manèges et montagnes russes, jeux d'arcade et stands de nourriture.

Une idée fait se soulever les coins de sa bouche.

Avec un petit sourire révélateur, et en tirant sur la manche de Sebastian, le garçon guide son compagnon vers les toilettes, sa main libre commençant à déboutonner son manteau.

**11h 02**

« J'aimerais acheter le rouge, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sur, » s'exclame le vendeur, et sépare avec adresse le ballon rouge de son bâton. Tout aussi amicale, une blonde enthousiaste ( qui, d'après son âge, est probablement au lycée ) fait un sourire de grande sœur à Ciel, pendant que Sebastian sort son porte monnaie.

« N'es-tu pas un _adorable_ petit garçon ? », babille-t-elle en souriant, et son cœur fond encore plus quand Ciel se cache instinctivement derrière Sebastian, observant l'étrangère par-dessous le coude de son compagnon.

« Ciel, enfin , quel âge as-tu, cinq ans ? » le réprimande Sebastian - d'un ton à la fois affectueux et exaspéré - alors que lui et la fille font leur échange. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi malpoli. »

« Oh, il n'y a pas de problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas, » rit l'employée, regardant toujours Ciel avec une expression énamourée. « Il est juste timide, le petit bout de chou. N'est-ce pas, petit ? »

Ciel la fixe, mais ne se donne pas la peine de répondre verbalement à la question. La fille ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbée, allant même jusqu'à lui tapoter la tête ( _quelle insolence !_) avant de revenir vers Sebastian. « Est-il votre fils ? »

Et quand la jolie jeune fille regarde Sebastian d'un air signifiant que ça ne la dérangerait pas, Ciel décide qu'il en a assez. Il est peut-être habitué à ces situations, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il les apprécie ; comme réplique, il se jette sur Sebastian, l'entourant de ses bras possessifs et de ses jambes fines… Et une fois qu'il a eu l'attention de la fille, Ciel se met sur la pointe des pieds et fait entrer sa langue dans la bouche qui s'ouvre pour donner une réponse.

« _Ah-!_ »

Le baiser est bref, mais sans aucun doute sexuel ; Ciel se recule avec un sourire et un coup de langue, prenant son ballon des mains figées de Sebastian. « Merci, Papa, » chantonne-t-il ensuite, puis s'enfuit joyeusement, heureux de laisser son domestique à la dure tâche d'enlever l'expression de pur dégout qui s'est fixée sur le visage blanc de la vendeuse.

Quand Sebastian le rattrape, une minute plus tard, il ne partage pas l'amusement de son compagnon.

« Tu vas nous faire arrêter, » le gronde-t-il, alors même qu'il entrelace une nouvelle fois ses doigts avec ceux de Ciel.

« Laisserais-tu _vraiment_ la police se mettre entre nous ? » réplique l'enfant avec un froncement de sourcils, pas dérangé le moins du monde par l'irritation de son compagnon. A la place, il regarde son nouveau jouet flotter et voler dans les airs… Au moins jusqu'à ce que la main de Sebastian prenne son menton, et au lieu d'un ballon rond et pourpre, il se retrouve face à deux iris eux aussi ronds et pourpres.

« Non, » murmure Sebastian, « Je ne laisserais pas faire cela. Mais je ne laisserais pas non plus une simple mortelle se mettre entre nous. »

…. Touché.

Le garçon ne parle pas. Il ne grommelle pas, ne s'excuse pas, n'a même pas l'air coupable. Mais le démon peut dire, par la façon dont il change son pied d'appui, que le message est passé.

Il continue à marcher sans mentionner l'accident une nouvelle fois, remarquant à peine le ballon rouge se libérer et s'envoler au loin.

**11h 47 **

N'importe quoi pour passer le temps.

« Est-ce que tu as froid aux mains ? » demande Sebastian, alors qu'ils attendent parmi une bruyante foule de touristes, alignés comme des fourmis, et serrés comme des sardines entre les barrières et les portails. L'enfant - pris dans la foule - à l'air un instant surpris par la question, et prêt à demander à son compagnon pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait cela… Mais c'est alors que Ciel réalise qu'il a commencé à danser d'un pied sur l'autre et à se frotter les mains, comme tous les autres garçons et filles qui se sont réunis autour d'eux.

Quel caméléon.

« Voilà », dit le plus âgé avec un petit rire, attrapant doucement les mains de son compagnon pour les entourer des siennes. Puis il glisse les deux mains enlacées dans les poches de sa veste ; des poches qui semblent maintenant être deux petits coins de paradis faits de chaleur et de cuir. A travers le tissus usé et fin qui tapisse l'intérieur du manteau, les jointures de Ciel caressent des formes d'os et de chair - des touchers tentateurs se posant sur une hanche, un muscle, leur chaleur délicieusement familière au satin d'une peau sensible.

« Hé bien voilà. Cela semble marcher plutôt bien, » remarque Sebastian. Et le garçon peut entendre le rire sous entendu, qui vibre sous le velours de sa voix… peut presque le sentir, comme si c'était quelque chose d'aussi tangible que le sang coulant pour colorer les pommettes de ses joues. « Comment est-le reste de ton corps ? Toujours aussi frigorifié ? Dois-je te faire un câlin ? »

La suggestion est innocente ( et faite pour le paraître ), mais il y a une promesse démoniaque cachées derrière cette proposition inoffensive. Et c'est pour cette raison que les joues de Ciel passent de rouges à cramoisies, son esprit remuant des pensées, des souvenirs, des souhaits, tous plus scandaleux les uns que les autres.

Mais ils sont presque arrivés au bout de la file, maintenant, donc il ne fait que grommeler. « Cela me suffit, merci. »

**11h 53**

« Donc rappelle toi bien, » annonce Ciel, ses mots à peine audibles par-dessus le crissement suraigu de la barre protectrice du wagon de montagne russe. Avec un _thump_ décidé, la barre en question retombe comme une guillotine, entourant les passagers dans une embrassade sécuritaire ( ou du moins, 'paraissant' ). Au même moment, les personnes installées dans les wagons commencent à être secouées et à vibrer au même rythme que la machine invisible actionnant l'engin. « Les montagnes russes sont plus drôles si tu gardes tes mains en l'air. »

En exemple, le garçon lève ses bras : fins, délicats, et parfaitement verticaux ; puis, il lance un regard appuyé vers Sebastian. Le regard devient un froncement de sourcils quand son compagnon ne l'imite pas.

« Si je puis me permettre, » rétorque Sebastian à la place, l'air étrangement hésitant, alors que ses doigts entourent la barre reposant sur leur ventre. « Il est bien plus prudent de- »

Une lèvre inférieure est poussée en avant, le jeune visage prenant inintentionellement une moue boudeuse ; et rien que cette expression fait dérailler le train des pensées de Sebastian. Il a perdu la bataille bien avant que l'ordre de Ciel ne résonne dans l'air… Mais tout de même, il parvient à résister jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'exclame, « Je t'_ordonne_ de lever les bras ! »

Leur wagon coloré a un grognement métallique, se penchant avec hésitation vers l'avant. Sebastian soupire, sourit, puis obéit.

« _Yes, my Lord ». _

**12h 29**

L'affamé mange n'importe quoi, même de la nourriture purement industrielle. Et il n'y a surement rien de plus « industriel » que les épis de mais tournant sur les kiosques des vendeurs installés dans la rue - tournant et tournant et tournant, comme des hamsters sur une roue… et, qui sait ; qui pourraient très bien être entrés dans leur composition. Mais même, cela ne dérangerait pas Ciel ; après tout, il a eu de bien pires repas.

« Je me demandais, » dit-il d'un air songeur, alors qu'il fait glisser la nourriture dorée dans sa bouche, la friture recouverte par des couches et des couches de beurre chaud. Sa langue en lèche le bout ; il préfère quand l'extérieur est un peu moelleux. « Pourquoi les roues des stands de ces vendeurs sont-elles aussi grinçantes ? Ces trucs _dégoulinent_ littéralement d'huile - pourquoi est-ce que cette huile ne pourrait pas glisser et lubrifier les roues ? … Sebastian ? »

Il tourne la tête dans la direction de son silencieux compagnon, assis à coté de lui sur le banc. Ciel considère à moitié le rappeler à l'ordre, mais réalise rapidement que ce serait inutile ; si Sebastian avait effectivement entendu son papotage, il n'avait probablement retenu que le mot 'lubrifier.' Ciel est depuis bien longtemps familier avec l'éclat animal qui luit dans les yeux pourpres qui le fixent pendant qu'il mange. C'est un regard si douloureusement _affamé_, que l'enfant ne peut s'empêcher de minauder et de laisser s'échapper un petit rire, enlevant l'épis de maïs de sa bouche avec un _pop_ mouillé, l'agitant entre lui et son majordome.

« Je m'excuse, est-ce que tu voulais y gouter ? » le taquine le plus jeune, sa langue fine sortant caresser les coins de son sourire moqueur. « Je serais plus qu'heureux de partager. Comme tu me dis toujours, il faut donner pour recevoir… »

Il lèche l'épis sur toute sa longueur une fois de plus, sa petite poitrine douloureuse à force de retenir son rire, alors qu'il regarde les rouages de l'esprit immoral de Sebastian tourner …. Un peu comme les roues grinçantes de ce stand ambulant. Glaces, sucettes, bananes - recouvertes de chocolat, ou d'autre douceur -, glaces à l'eau, et ( évidement ), glaces à la crème, canes en sucre, sucres d'orge, Toblerone, et maintenant…

« Tu n'est plus jamais autorisé à manger des épis de maïs. » annonce Sebastian, sa voix de velours rendue un peu rauque par le désir, alors qu'il réajuste sa posture sur le banc. Comme si il pouvait empêcher Ciel de remarquer qu'il s'était indubitablement penché vers lui ( Difficile ). « Ils sont mauvais pour ta santé et la mienne. »

« Oh, seigneur. Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu… pâlot ? » demande Ciel, son ton aussi moqueur et innocent que son regard écarquillé, exagérément inquiet. Il suce le bout de l'épis pendant encore quelques secondes ; le beurre commence à fondre, révélant un bout rose qui pousse l'enfant à se dire, lui aussi, que _oui, les épis de maïs devraient _vraiment_ être bannis. _Mais en même temps, son sourire s'élargit quand Sebastian semble s'étouffer sur un grognement. « Tu as _vraiment_ l'air bizarre. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? »

Le plus âgé dirige vers son pupille un regard clairement désapprobateur. Cela aurait cependant été plus effectif, pense Ciel, si les joues de son majordome n'avaient pris une teinte aussi rouge que celle du ballon maintenant envolé.

« Je t'emmènerais avec moi, » réplique Sebastian, et ce n'est pas tant une menace qu'une promesse. Ou peut-être pas tant une promesse qu'une menace. L'enfant n'est plus vraiment sûr, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Oh, je saurais me débrouiller seul pendant une minute ou deux, » réplique-t-il d'un ton sucré, léchant une goutte de beurre déposée sur un petit doigt. « Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour l'instant, merci. »

Un autre bruit étouffé de léchage, un autre gémissement étranglé.

« … tu peux vraiment être un _sale gosse_ parfois, tu le sais ? » dit Sebastian d'une voix tendue, et a l'air à la fois frustré et amusé lorsque son maitre ( faussement vexé ), se lève comme pour partir à grands pas… mais décide en fait de se laisser tomber sur les genoux de son majordome, se rajustant, se tortillant, se frottant contre lui tout en faisant entrer et sortir son déjeuner diabolique de sa petite bouche pécheresse.

Autour de l'épis de maïs, les lèvres de Ciel se recourbent en un sourire tordu.

« Je sais. »

**13h 04**

Franchement, c'était plutôt embarrassant, de se faire prendre sur le fait aussi souvent…

« Vas-y ! Vas-y, Wild Earl, tu peux- Sebastian ? » Ses joues rendues rouges par l'excitation et la morsure du vent hivernal, le maître enthousiaste de Sebastian détache son regard des costumes colorés et des actes mélodramatiques des personnes présentes sur scène, pour fixer son majordome, une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Tu ne t'amuses pas ? »

La réponse du démon est un sourire affectueux, l'arc formé par ses lèvres cependant interrompu par ses mains croisées. Il réajuste son menton sur la cambrure de ses paumes, le coude posé sur son genou, et hoche de la tête.

« Je passe un très bon moment, » rassure-t-il à voix haute, et quand Ciel est bien convaincu de cela ( ou plutôt, quand il ne peut plus ignorer l'action qui se déroule sur la scène ), Sebastian recommence à regarder _son_ spectacle favori : des yeux bleus marine, brillants, des bras fins agités en tous sens, une voix mélodieuse rendue rauque à force de crier, de s'exclamer, et de rire….

« Non, imbécile ! Est-ce que tu es sourd ? Attrape le - attrape _le_ - oui ! Allez, allez, allez ! »

Souvent, il est difficile de se souvenir que Ciel Phantomhive est un enfant. Mais, dans des moments comme celui-ci, Sebastian ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment oublier pareille chose.

« Yeah ! Wild Earl a gagné ! »

**14h 19**

Ciel n'a pas de quoi avoir peur, bien sur. Il connait son chemin parmi le parc, sait comment appeler son domestique, et sait que ( si le pire devait arriver ), il n'aurait qu'à dire, « Je suis ici. »

Mais quand il se retourne et s'aperçoit que Sebastian n'est plus derrière lui - que la foule d'inconnus quittant la zone l'avait caché à sa vue -, la première réaction de l'enfant est d'avoir peur. Une panique pure, qui semble le ronger comme de l'acide. Et, en vérité, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, après tout - cela fait ( littéralement ) des _dizaines d'années_ qu'il est devenu complètement indépendant ; Ciel est fier de savoir que les jours durant lesquels il était faible et pathétique sont depuis bien longtemps derrière lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian n'était pas derrière lui ?

A sa gauche et à sa droite, un océan d'amis, de familles qui se déverse ; il bouge en rythme avec la foule, mais ne part pas de l'endroit ou il est ( Cet ilot de sécurité ). Il sera retrouvé plus vite, il sait cela, si il reste ici. Donc il se prépare à ne faire que ça ; enfouir ses poings dans ses poches, et son esprit au fin fond de ses pensées, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en attendant. Seul. Ce qui ne devrait pas le déranger plus que ça - non, vraiment. Que pourrait-il arriver d'horrible, en restant seul ? Seul sous la lumière dorée des décorations, sous les bannières, les rubans qui flottent au vent, à coté d'inconnus au visage caché sous des masques de carnaval : familiers, sans regard, parcequ'il sont des acteurs, des acteurs, des _acteurs-_

Ciel sursaute, sa gorge se resserrant autour d'un cri lorsque quelqu'un attrape son poignet avec vitesse. Mais quand il se retourne pour se libérer, sa main libre l'aidant, il réalise soudainement que les masques ne sont pas les seules choses familières. Il connait ce toucher, cette odeur, cette chaleur mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde….

« Te _voilà_, » soupire Sebastian, et ses épaules s'affaissent comme si un poids venait de s'envoler. C'est une sensation qui n'est pas inconnue à Ciel, puisqu'il ressent exactement la même chose… Même si lui, bien sur, a une réputation à tenir, et cache donc son visage avant que son majordome n'ait eu la chance de remarquer l'expression soulagée qui a pris ses traits en otages. Mais pourtant, Sebastian peut surement la ressentir - ressentir ces yeux larmoyants, et autres -, car la cachette de Ciel se trouve être le tee shirt du démon.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir perdu ta trace - certains de ces enfants sont de _vicieux_ bousculeurs. »

Le démon est parcouru d'un petit frisson, comme revivant un mauvais souvenir ; Ciel grommelle, le son étouffé par le tissu du haut de son compagnon.

« Tu es vraiment idiot, d'avoir l'air si anxieux, » grogne-t-il ensuite, alors même que ses doigts tremblants viennent s'enrouler autour du tissu noir. Un reniflement ; une toux humide. Le voyant se tortiller, Sebastian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire; la main qui n'est pas posée sur l'épaule tremblante de Ciel vient reposer sur le sommet doux de sa tête. Le petit hypocrite… « Tu l'as déjà dit. De par notre Contrat, tu sais toujours où je suis. Comment je me sens. »

C'est un rappel, et pas uniquement adressé au majordome.

« En effet, » acquiesce Sebastian, ses doigts bougeant à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, les doigts minces viennent soutenir le menton de Ciel ; d'une touche légère, il relève le visage de son maitre, et pose un baiser aérien sur sa tempe. « Mais ce n'est pas parceque je le sais, que je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Pendant un moment, l'enfant ne dit rien.

Puis, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à « _idiot_ », il tourne les talons et s'en va…. S'accrochant fermement à la main de Sebastian.

**15h 57**

Sebastian a vécu depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que l'on pourrait imaginer. L'humanité a toujours fait trop confiance aux apparences, bien sur, mais même ses pairs démons n'arrivent souvent pas à deviner son âge véritable. Il n'existe pas depuis des dizaines, des centaines d'années, ou même un millénaire - il est plus âgé que cela. Il serait plus simple de le considérer comme hors du temps.

Et pourtant - même après les milliers et les milliers d'années qu'il a vécues, même après les milliers et les milliers de choses qu'il a vues - Sebastian ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais vu quelque chose qui le fasse autant rire qu'à présent.

« Est-ce que tu vas_ la fermer_ ? » s'exclame Ciel, ses joues d'un rouge soutenu, tout en enlevant le bonnet bleu de sa tête. Dans son poing tremblant, les yeux en relief du bonnet tremblent et tressautent, regardant Sebastian s'écrouler contre la porte. « Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça ! »

La perte du spectacle ne fait qu'exacerber la situation ; Sebastian l'encourage moqueusement de sa main, alors qu'il se penche en avant, tellement amusé que cela lui ferait mal.

« _N-non-non-non,_ » dit le démon en respirant avec peine - bien qu'il ne cesse de s'interrompre avec de petits ricanements. « Pour l'amour de Satan, Ciel… R-Remet ça sur ta tête, c'était vraiment trop adorab-ble-_bahaha…_! »

L'enfant continue de le fixer d'un regard meurtrier, de derrière la collection des bonnets de mascottes, chacun d'eux créé pour ressembler à un personnage de dessin animé célèbre. C'était un choix stylistique auquel Ciel n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention quand il avait posé ses yeux pour la première fois sur le bonnet ; il avait juste pensé que cette couleur bleue foncée était jolie. Et s'était dit qu'il devait tenir bien chaud. Et il n'avait _pas_ pensé que Sebastian serait en train de regarder dans sa direction, quand il s'était penché derrière les mannequins en plastique pour le mettre sur sa tête. Mais, bien sur, il ne pouvait rien cacher à son domestique….

« Tu ressemble à l'Undertaker. » persiffle Ciel, tirant avec colère sur les yeux décoratifs du bonnet. Mais il réalise alors que cela fait partie du problème ; il jette ainsi le bonnet sur l'étagère, parmi ses frères et sœurs, heureux de le laisser moisir derrière le sigle 'Sesame Street'. * « Laisse tomber ! Je jure que je ne mettrais plus jamais de chapeau.. »

« Oh, _si_, tu en mettras …! » corrige Sebastian, toujours en train de ricanner comme un dément, tout en se redressant difficilement, ses mains crispées sur son estomac comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. ( Ce qui serait une bonne idée, maintenant que Ciel y pense.) « Nous allons acheter ça. Et tu le porteras dimanche prochain. »

« _Non_, pas question. » l'informe l'enfant, croisant fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine, et jetant un regard furieux à Sebastian, alors que celui-ci prend le bonnet dans ses mains. Des larmes de rire ont donné un éclat particulier à ses yeux ; Ciel pourrait presque voir son reflet dedans. « Même si tu l'achètes, je ne le porterais _jamais_. »

« Tu as dit la même chose à propos des oreilles de chat, » lui rappelle Sebastian - à deux doigts de chantonner -, alors qu'il se dirige presque en _dansant_ vers la caisse, souriant d'une oreille percée à l'autre. « Si tu te rappelles bien. »

Et Ciel se rappelle. Il se rappelle aussi ce moyen très… _passionné _…. que Sebastian avait utilisé pour le pousser à porter les accessoires absurdes. Bien qu'il n'ait pas supplié, le démon _avait_ rampé à quatre pattes devant lui… Et, en entendant les ronronnements joyeux qui sortaient de sa bouche, Ciel s'était dit que peut être - juste peut être -, que ce ne serait pas si mal de rendre Sebastian heureux de temps en temps…

Porte monnaie sorti et achat emballé, le démon a un sourire triomphant, savourant sa victoire.

Mais c'est alors qu'il entend le petit _ting_ d'un second achat.

« Hey, Sebastian, » roucoule Ciel quand son domestique baisse les yeux vers lui, son regard chargé de curiosité. « Est-ce que tu as vu qu'il avaient un bonnet Elmo pour aller avec celui de Cookie Monster ? »

Il a un grand sourire, tout en soulevant un bonnet rouge tout aussi poilu, et partageant les mêmes yeux en forme de balles de ping-pong. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, après tout. « Je pense que ça ira merveilleusement bien avec tes yeux. Et maintenant, _nous_ seront accordés l'un à l'autre, dimanche prochain. »

Se dressant sur la pointe des orteils, le garçon remercie poliment le vendeur ébahi, et reprend sa monnaie et son sac en plastique. Et Sebastian, malgré son dégout à l'idée de porter une telle monstruosité sur sa tête, ne peut s'empêcher d'exhiber un autre sourire, un peu plus doux que les précédents.

« Comme l'on pourrait s'y attendre de la part du jeune maitre, », rit-il, et les deux échangent leurs achats tout en sortant de la boutique enluminée.

**16h 32**

_Il nous reste encore du temps,_ avait dit Sebastian.

Un halètement, un grognement. Sur les carreaux froids du mur, un genou s'appuie et glisse, maintenu au dessus du rouleau de papier toilettes en métal. Après chaque poussée qu i atteint son but, le genou en question tremble et se convulse, faisant grincer le rouleau de métal et tinter la barre qui le traverse. Sur le coté opposé de la cabine étroite et surchauffée, une seconde jambe est pressée contre une parois en plastique. Tout comme le garçon auquel elle appartient, la jambe glisse et frotte, gardant son équilibre uniquement grâce à un effort de volonté, aux frictions, et à la tension qui le parcourt, orteils repliés dans la botte qui s'accroche au mur vert pâle. Les ongles de Ciel font de même, incrustant de profondes marques dans la porte que ses paumes gardent fermée, son visage couvert de sueur roulant entre ses bras levés, alors qu'il tortille ses hanches ; des gémissements de plaisir sont couverts par les bruits de claquements que produit la porte, les gonds tremblants de façon rythmique, animale, désespérée.

_Nous pourrions faire un tour sur ton manège préféré, si tu veux. _

**17h 09**

« … il commence à se faire assez tard, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Ciel, essayant de paraître nonchalant, tout en regardant à travers la vitre sale de leur cabine de grande roue ; vers la foule et les lumières du carnaval, brillant comme des étoiles multicolores dans le crépuscule. « L'imbécile va surement rentrer bientôt. »

Sebastian acquiesce, regardant son maitre regarder le monde. « Nous sommes probablement déjà en train de pousser notre chance, » ajoute-t-il entre ses dents, un petit froncement de sourcils assombrissant son visage dessiné à la perfection. « Tu sais ce qu'il pense de moi. Il sera très mécontent quand il réalisera ce que tu fais - et avec qui tu le fais -, quand il travaille. »

« Laisse le s'énerver, » grogne le jeune garçon, ses ongles s'allongeant de quelques millimètres, et ses mains se recourbant en poings. « Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Si il m'ordonne de rester à la maison, je te convoquerais là-bas. Si il m'ordonne de ne plus te voir, je fermerais les paupières. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de mes yeux, de toute façon. » Il soupire, de façon hachée, reposant son visage fatigué contre le Plexiglas sale. « Je suis devenu très fort, pour ce qui est de trouver des failles dans les mots, Sebastian. Et il le sait. La seule façon dont il pourrait me contrôler les dimanches serait de m'emmener à l'église avec lui… mais dommage pour l'ancien, - je ne peux pas entrer dans ce fichu endroit. »

« En effet, vraiment dommage. Tu aurais fait un garçon de chœur si mignon. »

Ciel jette un regard mécontent à son majordome, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait seulement voulu lui remonter le moral, mais n'appréciant pas particulièrement ce genre d'humour. « Ne pense pas que le vieux fou n'a pas essayé, » il marmonne, et cela fait Sebastian se taire dans la seconde. « Il me force encore à m'habiller comme ça, de temps en temps… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Avec un lourd et triste soupir, le petit démon laisse sa voix se perdre, son regard se baisser. Des doigts aux ongles d'ébène tracent des dessins sur ses genoux, emprisonnés entre ses jambes serrées ; avec un petit _flop_, presque silencieux, Ciel repositionne sa tête - la laisse tomber sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

« Parfois… » avoue-t-il ensuite, sa voix réduite à un murmure rauque, se brisant entre les syllabes, « J'aimerais vraiment _être_ un enfant perdu. » Le garçon offre un sourire abattu - laissant s'échapper un rire amer -, tout en se lovant plus près, fermant ses yeux et expirant lentement, son souffle calme et sucré. « Je veux que tu me ramènes à la maison. »

Cette petite phrase déchire le cœur de Sebastian ; le pur _désespoir_ de cette confession laisse résonner son écho dans le soupir d'affirmation qui passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Bouche fermée sur un torrent d'émotions partagées, Sebastian enroule un bras possessif autour du corps fragile de son maitre - l'enserrant fermement, au plus près de lui, lovés dans la coquille parfumée de désespoir de leur cabine.

« _Bientôt,_ », promet-il silencieusement, déposant un baiser papillon sur le front de l'enfant. « Nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison, Ciel. »

Le trajet est relaxant et lent, mais se termine bien trop tôt.

**17h 31**

« Même heure, dimanche prochain ? »

« Bien sur. Oh attend, dimanche prochain est un retour de vacances… Retrouvons nous un peu plus tôt, d'accord ? A 7 heures ? »

« Comme tu veux, » ronronne Sebastian, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage parceque Ciel n'est pas le seul qui le veut. Comme beaucoup d'autres couples en train de se quitter, ils se tiennent les mains à coté de la fontaine kitsch - balançant leurs doigts enlacés d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière. C'est un geste idiot, aussi dépourvu de sens que stupide… mais Sebastian a appris à apprécier ce genre de frivolités, ces dernières années. Peut être qu'il est en train de s'adoucir. Ou peut être qu'il a tout simplement appris à chérir chaque moment qu'il passe avec Ciel. « Mais le parc n'ouvre pas avant 8 heures. »

« Je suis sur que l'on peut bien trouver _un moyen_ de nous distraire d'ici là, » décrète le garçon, offrant à son majordome un sourire coquin et suggestif. « Par exemple, je pourrais porter mon nouveau bonnet. Cela te distraira jusqu'à ce que le parc _ferme_, j'en suis sur. »

« C'est ta faute, tu es trop mignon, » réplique Sebastian, caressant le nez de Ciel avec le sien, en un baiser d'eskimo. La température avait baissé avec le soleil ; maintenant, même la peau chaude comme l'enfer du démon est rongée par la glace. Son maitre frisonne…. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause du froid. « Fait attention sur le chemin du retour. Appelle moi si tu as besoin, et au diable ton maitre. »

« Oh, il y est déjà, » réplique négligemment l'enfant, du ton de celui qui est occupé par de plus importantes pensées. Des pensées qu'il - après une brève pause -, décide de partager.

« Sebastian, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, récemment. C'est-à-dire, depuis les cent dernières années, à peu prés. » Il hésite, comme si il attendait un signe pour continuer ; son compagnon le lui donne, avec un petit hochement de tête. « J'ai eu beaucoup de Contrats, jusqu'ici. J'ai eu toutes sortes de maitres. Et j'en suis venu à réaliser, que… en fait, je ne les traite pas comme tu m'as traité. C'est-à-dire que - même dans tes pires moments, tu avais toujours l'air de… de te soucier de moi. Parfois, je repense à ce moment, sur l'Ile, avant… que tout cela arrive… et la façon dont tu as agi à la fin. Ou plutôt, au moment que nous pensions être la fin. Je ne suis jamais aussi gentil. Jamais. Et je ne vois aucune raison de l'être. »

Ciel s'éclairci la gorge à l'aide d'une toux maladroite, leurs mains enlacées s'arrêtant de bouger. Sebastian, en retour, cligne des yeux, un peu étonné par cet impulsif et complètement inattendu monologue. Et pour être franc, il est aussi intrigué - à la fois par ce discours sorti de nulle part, et par la rougeur qui s'est étendue jusqu'à la gorge du jeune garçon : allant de son menton jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

« C'est alors que j'en suis venu à réaliser que… que même avant, tu _ressentais_ quelque chose pour moi. Tu n'étais pas juste en train de faire semblant, comme je le fais… bref. Tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, tout comme je ressentais quelque chose pour toi - quelque chose que je ne voulais pas nommer ou accepter. Et même après des dizaines d'années plus tard, même après que l'on ait commencé … hum, c'est-à-dire, ahem, seuls les idiots expliquent l'évidence, tu vois ? Cela serait une perte de temps d'expliquer ce que nous savons déjà, je pense. Mais… je ne sais pas, peut être que c'est parce que mon maitre nous a forcé à passer autant de temps loin de l'autre, mais… Mais j'ai pensé, que peut être - même si c'est stupide - que je pourrais te dire ce que je ressens.. Vu que je ne suis plus aussi souvent en ta présence pour te le _montrer_. »

Explications faites, oratoire fini, Ciel dégluti bruyamment-

Puis secoue furieusement la tête, son visage embarrassé tournant au rouge soutenu sous la lumière de la lune de Janvier. Il se reprend ; Il essaye encore. Les lèvre entrouvertes de l'enfant tremblent ( tout comme ses petits poings ), mais il ne semble pas pouvoir faire sortir les mots coincés dans l'arrière de sa gorge ; ses lèvres bougent silencieusement, et il commence à se sentir de plus en plus stupide.

Au milieu de tout cela, Sebastian a un petit rire. Le pauvre petit est en train d'essayer si dur…. « My Lord, vous n'avez pas à vous- »

« Ferme là, et laisse moi encore un moment ! » s'exclame Ciel, gigotant - comme à l'agonie -, tout en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je peux le faire. Je _veux _le faire. Je _vais_ le faire. D'accord. Je … Je t'ai-….. -oh, et puis _zut_ ! »

Un coup de vent, un tourbillon de plumes. Sebastian ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter, apparemment surpris quand il se rend soudainement compte qu'il est seul à coté de la fontaine. Enfin, ce n'est pas complètement vrai. Il y a toujours des touristes dans les environs, bien sur, mais son jeune maitre n'est visible nulle part. A sa place, un élégant corbeau noir s'est perché sur son épaule, sa tête couleur ébène penchée, et ses yeux ronds brillant. Avec un cri sec et un coup d'ailes, le corbeau se déplace vers la droite, son bec entrouvert à quelques centimètres de l'oreille attentive de Sebastian…

Un murmure résonne dans sa tête, timide mais sincère. Et ces trois mots font battre le cœur de Sebastian, ses nerfs parcourus d'électricité et de chaleur malgré le froid. Après sa déclaration mortifiante, le timide petit oisillon s'accorde un instant pour quelques caresses affectueuses, puis s'élève dans la nuit - croassant une phrase de congratulation qui fait se figer l'autre démon.

Un instant pris de court, le diable restant compte sur ses doigts les jours s'étant écoulés depuis le Nouvel An.

C'est bien cela. Aujourd'hui est le quatorze, n'est-ce pas ?

« … oh, jeune maitre, » soupire un Sebastian ému, souriant tellement qu'il craint que son visage ne se déchire. Il a l'impression que cela pourrait vraiment arriver, tellement il ressent de picotements…. Ou peut être que ses joues brûlent pour une tout autre raison. Après un regard de coté vers sa réflexion dans l'eau de la fontaine, les soupçons du démon sont confirmés ; ses traits ont pris une teinte d'un rose soutenu. Quelle honte. Mais pourtant… « C'était vraiment un très bon anniversaire. »

_Je t'aime aussi. _

Et avec un rire final - se transformant, tout comme son propriétaire, en un croassement - Sebastian, lui aussi, s'envole.

* * *

><p><em>* Pour voir les bonnets en question, tapez "Elmo and Cookie Monster Hat" sur google...<em>

_Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? xD _

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ~_


	2. Inévitable

_Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de la Saga Bicentennial ~ _

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le traduire, j'ai été … bon d'accord, très flemmarde, il faut le dire x) Mais le voici ! _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon. _

_**Lien vers le chapitre original : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5470513/33/Fragments_

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

><p><span>Inévitable<span> :

C'était inévitable, ils auraient de toute façon fini par se rencontrer à nouveau. Parmi les milliards d'humains - ou plutôt de monstres à apparence humaine - qui s'étalaient et se développaient, rampant sur la surface de cette Terre mourante, seuls une poignée d'entre eux étaient frappés par la malédiction de l'immortalité. Avec autant de temps à gaspiller et seulement une petite planète pour le faire, statistiquement, il aurait du savoir qu'ils allaient se croiser, un jour ou l'autre. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment si cela rentre dans la catégorie 'un jour ou l'autre' ( c'est assez difficile à évaluer, quand l'écoulement du temps perd son sens ), il sait que c'est un jeudi après-midi, gris et déprimant - du mois de Décembre, froid, et terne. Les branches nues des arbres rabougris qui s'alignent le long de la route semblent essayer de griffer les nuages ; Lui songe à griffer ses yeux, ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'ils voient.

Mais le garçon est là ( ou la 'chose' ), ressemblant en tous points à ce qu'il était Ce Jour Là, il y a maintenant des siècles… Juste un peu plus fin, peut être. Emacié. D'un blanc cadavérique, fin comme du papier, et encore plus beau qu'avant, ses yeux cobalt brûlant, virevoltant, et brillant comme l'océan qui caresse la côte proche. Bien que le vent soit fort et vicieux aujourd'hui, les mains nues de l'enfant-créature reposent de chaque coté des poches de son manteau - de petites stalactites de peau décorées de touches noires, brillantes et vielles. Ses cheveux aux reflets argentés ressemblent à de la soie dans l'obscurité, et sa posture, son allure, sont hautains et parfaits ; Il ne _vacille_ même pas au milieu du torrent d'hommes d'affaires, de femmes d'entreprises, d'étudiants pressés, d'enfants babillant qui se cognent à lui, le frôlent et le poussent, comme si ils étaient insensibles à _l'aura_ qui émane de tout son être.

Peut être qu'ils le sont. Mais pas lui.

Ils se sont regardés pendant au moins cinq minutes, désormais. Sans cligner des yeux. Sans bouger. La créature-enfant ne semble pas surprise, en fin de compte…. Et a surement réagi de façon plus subtile que lui. Pendant un très bref moment, quand ils se sont croisés, les yeux de l'enfant-créature se sont écarquillés de quelques infimes millimètres, flashant un éclat pourpre suite au passage d'une voiture aux phares allumés. L'instant suivant, la situation avait semblé imprégner son esprit, et il n'avait fait que regarder son compagnon resté bouche bée d'un regard impassible.

Mais ensuite…

« … voudrais-tu du thé ? » demande l'enfant-créature. Normalement. Comme si ils n'étaient rien de plus que deux amis, tombés l'un sur l'autre par hasard, après avoir été séparés pendant une semaine ennuyante. Et peut être que c'est-ce qu'ils sont, en réalité. Qui sait, quand le temps a perdu son sens ?

X

L'enfant-créature ( il ne sait pas trop comment l'appeler ) connait un endroit, un endroit chic, avec des tapis luxueux, des rideaux en velours et des chandeliers en crystal. La lumière provient à la fois d'ampoules et de bougies, et l'air chaud est imprégné du parfum de roses blanches et de gardénias, comme un jardin ancien. Bien que ce soit de toute évidence un restaurant pour _la crème de la crème_ de la société, l'enfant-créature qu'il suit obtient une table d'un simple claquement de ses doigts gelés. Et si ses iris ont brillé d'un rouge soutenu pendant ce court moment, hé bien, il a fait de son mieux pour ne pas le remarquer.

Le serveur les conduit à une table ronde, en bois de cerisier, recouverte de décorations, de dentelle et de tissu ivoire, sur laquelle de petites tasses à thé en porcelaine de chine les attendent déjà. Une beauté tirée d'un service Wedgewood semblerait presque respirer: de fins volutes de mercure, semblables à des plumes, flottent doucement vers le ciel, faisant fondre le gel du bout de son nez et de des pommettes. La deuxième tasse délicate est vide, et c'est ici que l'enfant-créature choisi de s'assoir. Il croise des chevilles minces à l'extrême, se repositionne régulièrement sur le coussin en velours, et semble gouter l'air environnant du bout de sa langue.

Quand il expire, un petit sourire vient se poser sur ses lèvres rosées. « Quelle délicieuse odeur, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il trouverait bien, si sa voix daignait revenir. Il n'est pas sur de savoir où il l'a perdue, mais il espère qu'elle va être vite de retour. Entre temps, il force son cou engourdi à hocher de la tête ( sa colonne vertébrale craquant, peu coopérative ) et - quand on le lui permet, d'un geste - lève sa tasse vers ses lèvres avec le plus de précautions possibles. Son estomac semble être rempli de papillons, tellement que même la saveur étouffante du jasmin ne semble pas réussir à les noyer ; Ses mains tremblent autour de la tasse pour plus de raisons qu'il ne pourrait en dénombrer.

« Tu as une très bonne mine, » dit élégamment l'enfant-créature, mais il n'est pas sur que ce soit un compliment. Il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à de la _pitié_ dans les yeux bicolores de l'étrange garçon, et quelque chose qui ressemble à de la _compréhension ; _Il prend une élégante gorgée d'air. « Qui aurait pu penser qu'un humain aurait l'air si en forme âgé de deux cent dix-sept ans ? »

En réponse, il réajuste son poids sur le siège molletonné ; Se tortille, de toute évidence gêné, comme si il ne se sentait pas tout à fait _à l'aise_, malgré le luxe qui les entoure. Mais, enfin, quand il ouvre la bouche, le faible écho d'un murmure en sort - fatigué, rauque, et anxieux. « C'est comme ça, » murmure-t-il, regardant sa tasse d'un air vide. Le pâle liquide fait des vagues dans son étreinte, bougeant au même rythme que les pulsations de son cœur agité. « Je commence à penser que …. que je ne suis peut être _plus _humain du tout. »

« …hm. » dit l'enfant-créature, une réponse vague et imprécise, tout en regardant son triste compagnon. « En effet, » répond-il, trempant une petite cuillère à thé dans de l'oxygène parfumé, et lui faisant faire un tour autour de la tasse. « C'est un fait auquel nous devons tous faire face, un jour ou l'autre. »

X

« Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, après ? »

Ils sont à nouveau sur le trottoir, l'écho de leurs pas résonnant dans la rue, alors qu'ils marchent parmi d'immenses ombres : d'hommes, de femmes, d'animaux, de bâtiments. Leurs propriétaires ne leur semblent pas plus réels que les ombres elles-mêmes ; Solides, imperturbables, alors même que le temps s'étire, se compresse, et fait se tordre les formes sombres qui reposent sous leurs pieds. C'est un bien noir destin. Mais si il était déjà noir avant, il l'est encore plus désormais ; Les lampadaires grésillent, laissant des taches couleur or se coller aux trottoirs irréguliers.

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Nous avons vécu et sommes morts du mieux que nous pouvions. Bien qu'ils aient accompli cela bien mieux que moi. »

Un petit rire se fait entendre, comme une musique longtemps oubliée. « Tu as toujours été sincère, » rit l'enfant-créature, lançant à son compagnon un regard par en dessous, teinté d'une dédaigneuse affection, « mais jamais tu n'as été habile. Pour quelque travail que ce soit. »

Il devrait se sentir insulté. A la place, il retourne le sourire. Et bien que cette expression ait été rendue rouillée par le temps, poussiéreuse par l'abandon, quand elle se dessine sur ses lèvres il se sent redevenir lui-même, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses et solitaires années.

X

Il ne sait pas trop où ils vont - si son compagnon a bien une destination en tête, où même si il doit suivre. Mais il n'a nulle part où aller, et n'a aucune raison de retourner en arrière donc il suit, et quand il se rend compte que sa présence ne dérange pas l'enfant-créature, il se sent alors assez confortable pour marcher à coté de lui. Tellement confortable, en fait, qu'il sent une question tomber de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Que _vous_ est-il arrivé ? » demande-t-il, et il ne sait pas si c'est la peur, l'admiration, ou l'impatience qui fait trembler sa voix. Peut être un mélange entre deux émotions. Ou entre les trois : un élan curieux, brave mais tremblant, comme les cordes d'un instrument. « Quand vous êtes parti avec… que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous en êtes vous allé ? »

En réponse, le garçon-créature hésite - dans les mots et dans les gestes -, tout en réfléchissant à la question de son compagnon. Mais bientôt, le son de pas décidé et efficaces reprend ; Il regarde la nuit qui recouvre la ville, et laisse s'échapper un soupir. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. »

Un silence incompréhensible.

« La faim est une maladie, » explique le garçon-créature… bien qu'en vérité, cette explication ne soit pas plus utile que la première. « Implacable et terminale. Et, en vérité, bien plus virulente et violente que n'importe quel poison qui puisse couler dans tes veines. »

« La faim ? » Il fronce les sourcils, la représentation même de l'incompréhension innocente. « Si vous aviez faim, vous auriez dû manger quelque chose… au…. au restaurant… »

Il hésite, puis arrête de parler ; L'enfant-créature a recommencé à rire, un rire bas, froid et amusé en même temps. Comme une sorte de mélasse, collante, sucrée, et dangereuse….. Il se sent désagréablement _pris_ dans le son enfantin, tremblant comme un insecte emprisonné dans une toile faite de ricanements.

« La faim dont je souffre ne peut être comblée par de la nourriture normale, » dit-il en guise d'explication, et n'ajoute rien d'autre. Mais il n'en a pas besoin, pas vraiment, car ses yeux changent à nouveau ; Brûlants et félins, tachetés d'une flamboyante couleur rubis.

Et bien qu'il ne soit pas sur de croire encore en Dieu ( pas après tout ce temps, pas après tout ce dont il a été témoin ), il est soudainement convaincu de l'existence du Diable.

X

Leurs pas les mènent devant une maison couverte de neige, construite comme un petit ranch, et emprisonnée dans une paroi de lierre. Aucune lumière ne filtre par les fenêtres à croisillons, et il est juste possible d'apercevoir un vieux crucifix en bois ; L'homme qui y est accroché regarde le monde avec des yeux tristes, effacés, et semblerait presque essayer de faire disparaitre le verre de la vitre. Alors que l'idole mourante prie silencieusement pour ceux qui ont la malchance de passer devant elle, les briques dentelées du mur et de la cheminée semblent se mélanger et fondre comme de la lave et des cendres.

« Est-ce que vous vivez ici tout seul ? » Demande-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son ton lacé d'inquiétude, car peut importe ce qu'il est en réalité, l'enfant-créature qui se tient à coté de lui semble si.. Enfin, voilà. Mais alors même qu'il s'entend poser la question, le garçon-créature secoue la tête, un air de pur mépris se dessinant sur son visage de porcelaine.

« Je vis ici avec mon maître. »

« Votre… quoi ? » Un autre froncement de sourcils, plus accentué, cette fois-ci - plus une grimace qu'autre chose, atterré et surprise. « Mais n'êtes vous pas … ? Je veux dire, est-ce que _vous_ ne devriez pas être le… ? »

« Oh, je le suis. Forcément. A la fin. » Le garçon-créature soupire théâtralement, une jolie moue se peignant sur ses lèvres boudeuses. « Mais, malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore arrivé là avec ce monstre. »

Pendant un instant, plutôt que de se poser des questions sur la gravité de la situation de l'enfant-créature, il pense à l'insulte elle-même. Au mot « monstre ». Parce que vraiment, si une seule personne au monde devait être qualifiée comme tel, ce serait -

« Finny, un monstre est quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas trouver sous mon lit, » dit le garçon-créature d'une voix traînante, roulant des yeux, comme si il lisait les pensées de son compagnon. « Et bien que te trouver à un tel endroit me surprendrait, je crois que j'aurais plus peur de mes pantoufles que de toi. »

Finny vacille. Cligne des yeux. Puis sourit, incapable d'arrêter les images qui se forment dans son esprit imaginatif. Il ne peut pas non plus étouffer le gloussement qui naît au fond de sa gorge douloureuse… ni même les larmes qui brûlent et bouillonnent derrière ses pâles yeux verts. Parce que _oui_, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre - et bien sur, si une seule personne au monde savait de quoi il avait besoin, c'était…

« Merci, jeune maître, » murmure-t-il chaleureusement, passant sa manche en polaire sur ses joues rosies par le froid. « Et sans vouloir oublier ma place, j'aimerais juste vous dire que je pense que le - ! »

Mais quand il se retourne pour partager un regard avec Ciel, il se rend compte que son compagnon a disparu. Il est seul sur le trottoir, entouré par les ténèbres ; Il est seul, mis à part le vent, et un unique corbeau aux grands yeux, qui regarde la maison immobile depuis les branches d'un arbre feuillu. L'oiseau discret accorde à Finny un rapide et familier regard, avant de retourner à son poste de sentinelle, agitant une aile comme pour lui dire de disposer.

Le blond ne peut plus ( ironiquement ) réunir la force d'être surpris. Mais ça n'empêche pas un dernier sourire de soulever les coins de sa bouche, ni un rire de rouler sur sa langue. Le temps n'a plus de signification, mais cela a duré trop longtemps… même si cela semble s'être passé hier. De toute façon…

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais retourner à mon travail, » murmure-t-il, reniflant théâtralement et souriant tout en tournant les talons. Il n'a pas de quoi être triste, après tout ; Cela pouvait bien être un « au revoir », mais dans un monde aussi petit que celui-ci… hé bien, ils se reverraient très bientôt.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Sébastian. »

X

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! Le troisième arrivera vite, avec des moments entre Sebastian et Ciel en perspective… <em>


	3. Five Thousand

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Voici le troisième chapitre, avec de l'interaction CielxSebastian en vue. Petite précision, cependant : Etant donné que cette fiction est une traduction de l'anglais au français, certaines parties de ce chapitre resteront en anglais ( sinon, ce chapitre en particulier n'aurait aucun sens, ce qui serait quand même triste )._

_Je mettrais quand même des petites étoiles ( * ) à coté des mots anglais, et la traduction sera à la fin ~_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon._

_Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>8h 43 du matin :<p>

Le démon eut une grimace menaçante, ses yeux étrangement colorés se plissant sous le coup de l'irritation, tout en grognant à l'adresse de son téléphone portable. Bien évidement, cette réaction n'améliora pas le moins du monde la situation, ni ne lui donna un air aimable, mais il s'en fichait ; il avait peut être compris que l'heure ( et, en conséquence, le retard de son compagnon ) n'était pas la faute du Blackberry, mais il n'avait jamais prêté grande attention à l'adage « Ne tirez pas sur le messager ».

Avec un grondement, le garçon resserra ses petits doigts vernis de noir autour de la coque en plastique de l'appareil, son expression défiant littéralement le portable de continuer à faire défiler les minutes. En guise de revanche, le téléphone lisse et noir - qui grinçait en signe de protestation, piégé dans le poing de son maitre - lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce en laissant un « 8h44 » polluer son écran LED. Derrière le dos du garçon, la fontaine décorative du parc d'attraction gargouilla en une parodie de rire.

Ciel répondit aux moqueries des deux objets par un grognement féroce, son pâle visage rougi par la colère et l'humiliation. Mais cependant, il n'était plus un bébé-démon âgé de seulement cent ans, et refusa donc de piquer une crise de nerfs; ça coutait cher, d'acheter de nouveaux téléphones… Et il n'osait même pas imaginer combien couterait une nouvelle fontaine. Inspirant de façon mesurée, le jeune démon essaya de se calmer et de panser sa fierté blessée avec une dose de son légendaire sang-froid. D'accord, il avait réussi à se libérer. D'accord, il avait pensé que cela voudrait dire quelque chose aux yeux de Sebastian. D'accord, il avait assumé qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée spéciale. Mais peut-être que Sebastian avait eu une urgence au travail. Peut-être que Finny avait cassé quelque chose d'important. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas de venir en volant et avait pris le bus, à la place. Peut-être qu'il était blessé. Peut-être qu'un vieil ennemi avait-

Les lèvres de Ciel se resserrèrent encore plus. Bizarrement, réfléchir ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Ca ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Sebastian d'être en retard - surtout pas de plus d'une seconde, et encore moins un dimanche. Par l'enfer, il aurait même pensé que son compagnon serait arrivé au parc _en avance_ : aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, une rareté pour eux ; tout au fond de lui, il pouvait sentir la saveur douce-amère de l'âme de son 'maitre' tournoyer et s'agiter, attendant d'être complètement digérée. Ce n'était pas une sensation particulièrement agréable - si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait dit que c'était semblable à une brûlure -, et ajouter à cela ses inquiétudes à propos de Sebastian…

La petite silhouette se rajusta une nouvelle fois sur le bord de la fontaine, coinçant une botte à haut talon derrière l'autre. Malgré la chaleur du soleil de Juin, il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, alors que lui et son téléphone se lançaient dans un nouveau concours de regard. Pendant un court moment, son fond d'écran - une photo prise à l'arraché d'un certain corbeau perché dans un arbre - lui renvoya son regard, mais l'image disparu rapidement dans un noir profond.

Le froncement de sourcils de Ciel se creusa : 8h45.

C'était ridicule.

Faisant glisser l'écran de son téléphone pour révéler son clavier, l'ex-enfant s'apprêta à envoyer un sms rageur à son domestique quand - à sa plus grande surprise - sa propre sonnerie de sms résonna dans la zone remplie de touristes. Cela… tombait étonnement à pic. Plutôt bienvenu. Et, vraiment, Sebastian avait toujours eu un excellent timing… Faisant glisser son pouce sur l'écran pour couper la musique « The Devil's Trill », de Vanessa Mae, Ciel trouva un unique sms l'attendant dans sa messagerie ; son cœur sembla à la fois se contracter et battre à toute vitesse quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur. _« Enfin »_, se murmura-t-il, mordant les coins de ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire avec soulagement. « Pas trop tôt, Sebastian…. »

Mais alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, - alors même qu'il bougeait ses doigts pour ouvrir le message -, il ne pouvait étouffer un sentiment grandissant de confusion. Le contenu du sms n'était pas « Je suis en chemin », ou « Désolé d'être en retard », ou rien qui soit dans ces lignes. A la place, c'était une déclaration plutôt cryptique : « Elle a été prise en France. » Et même si Ciel n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait du attendre d'un tel texte, une photo de nuages n'aurait pas été son premier choix. Mais c'était bien ça. Un ciel d'un bleu profond, avec quelques nuages vaporeux, et un éclat de soleil matinal.

Rien de plus qu'une photo de nuages.

« …mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bord- ? » Clignant des yeux rapidement, le petit démon fixa l'image inattendue comme si un sortilège pouvait en sortir, penchant le portable d'un coté et de l'autre - comme si réajuster les cristaux de l'écran pourrait révéler quelque chose. Mais non. C'était juste ce à quoi ça ressemblait. La raison pour laquelle il avait reçu ça était vraiment mystérieuse. C'était si déconcertant et tellement _bizarre_ que pendant une bonne minute, Ciel fut trop distrait par sa propre perplexité pour se souvenir d'être en colère. Mais, finalement, la frustration provoquée par un message si énigmatique lui rappela son énervement, et son irritation revint à la charge.

_Sebastian, _tapa Ciel sur le clavier, grinçant des dents en concentration, _Je sais que tu te fais vieux, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais sénile. Le parc d'attraction n'est pas en France, et tu ne devrais pas y être non plus ! _

Il aurait presque voulu finir ses reproches par une menace ( il en avait des pas mal en tête ), mais alors qu'il venait d'ajouter un point d'exclamation à sa réponse, son téléphone sonna, annonçant un nouvel sms.

Gonflant ses joues, l'ex-enfant frappa la touche « envoyer » - peut être un peu plus fort que nécessaire - et retourna à ses messages pour voir le nouvel sms de Sebastian. Celle-ci n'avait pas de texte, mais il vit qu'il y avait une pièce jointe. Se demandant machinalement si c'était une photo de pelouse, histoire d'aller avec la première, Ciel sélectionna le fichier et l'ouvrit-

_« Oh Mon D…! »_

Pour crier et lâcher son téléphone dans la seconde, jurant quand il atterrit sur le sol pavé. « Mais qu'est-ce que- ? Si l'écran est cassé, tu paieras pour les réparations, enfoiré, » marmonna Ciel amèrement.

Mais même à ce moment là, il se sentait assez stupide; comme tout le monde, il essayait de ne pas s'habituer à parler à des gens qui n'étaient pas présents. Mais peut être que son sentiment de mortification venait plus de sa réaction légèrement violente; Pas besoin d'être aussi théâtral, et cela avait pourtant été un petit spectacle. Bien sûr, pour sa défense, il ne s'était pas attendu à une photo gros plan de William T. Spears, les traits tirés et grimaçants. Et pire : le shinigami avait l'air endormi, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, comme si il venait de se réveiller… ou n'avait pas du tout dormi, si la silhouette rouge derrière lui était un indice.

Ciel ravala la bile qui menaçait de monter dans sa bouche, son propre visage tordu par l'incrédulité alors qu'il ramassait son téléphone. Il songea que la photo devait avoir été prise il y a quelques semaines; Sebastian avait mentionné que quelques dieux de la mort avaient squatté son appartement, les hôtels étant chers, un incendie dévastateur devant prendre place dans la même zone quelques jours plus tard. (Et c'était bien ce qui était arrivé. Rien que d'y penser faisait saliver Ciel.) Pour ce qui était de la photo des nuages (si elle venait vraiment de France), elle avait probablement été prise un an auparavant, quand son ex-maître l'avait trainé dans un voyage dans ce pays. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi, le vieux lui avait dit qu'il allaient « convertir les masses possédées d'Aix-en-Provence », et qu'il devait l'accompagner car « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des bêtises en mon absence, petit chenapan. » Pas que Ciel eut vraiment envie de connaitre ses raisons… Son seul défi avait été de trouver un moyen de ne pas mourir de mal de tête ou d'ennui durant un mois. Mais ensuite, pour son immense plaisir, l'étranger qui s'était vu assigner le siège voisin dans l'avion n'était autre que Sebastian, qui avait trouvé un moyen de s'introduire dans l'équipage et de multiplier le nombre de chenapans par deux. Déguisé en paroissienne, toute en cheveux longs et petits talons, même le maître inquisiteur et méfiant de Ciel n'avait pas trouvé de raisons d'être suspicieux d'une si jolie jeune femme, et cela avait tourné à leur avantage. En fait, ce furent même de délicieuses vacances, durant lesquelles le duo fut laissé bon nombre de fois seuls à seuls, étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait entrer dans les églises que le reste du groupe de paroissiens visitait. Sebastian avait plaisanté sur le fait que le séjour ressemblait presque à une lune de miel - gouter des pâtisseries; se tenir les mains; s'embrasser dans des coins sombres; _Non, Sebastian, tu es déguisé en femme - ce qui veut dire que tu dois jouer ton rôle en _toutes_ circonstances…_ Et c'est-ce qu'il fit, bien sur, avec de petits halètements aigus et féminins, ainsi que des miaulements de plaisir tout en griffant le mur de la ruelle de ses ongles manicurés…

Une troisième sonnerie de sms tira Ciel de ses rêveries, et c'était tant mieux; il ne voulait pas particulièrement continuer sur le chemin de ce genre de pensées dans un endroit public. Rougissant comme une pivoine et changeant de position, il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone pour trouver une photo d'une brebis.

…et m*rde. Il n'allait même pas demander à Sebastian la signification de cette chose.

Soupirant, il sortit du menu 'messages', et se résigna à attendre le prochain, laissant tomber son menton dans sa paume. Ce faisant, il laissa ses yeux à demi-fermés se promener sur l'innocent Blackberry, tapant de façon rythmique sur la coque avec un de ses doigts fins. Peut-être que le plan de Sebastian était de l'embrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il le pardonne. Si c'était le cas, cela marchait à merveille; il ne pouvait rester fâché quand il était autant distrait pas son sentiment d'exaspération. Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sebastian, au nom de Satan ? Qu'est-ce que ces stupides indices avaient à voir les uns avec les autres, et qu'est-ce que _tout cela_ avait à voir avec Sebastian et son absence ? Était-ce supposé être un jeu ? Une charade ?

Mordant légèrement sa langue entre ses dents pointues, les sourcils de Ciel se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois la collection de photos de sa messagerie. Des nuages, un shinigami, une brebis. Quel que soit la façon dont il tournait tout cela, il ne pouvait trouver aucune ressemblance entre les trois… enfin, à part quelques lettres… un 's' peut-être ? Mais ce n'était surement pas ce foutu Sésame Street, malgré le bonnet qu'il avait ou n'avait pas pris avec lui. (Vu que, bon. Vous savez. C'était une occasion spéciale, et… ahem. Le démon tourna rouge pivoine et donna un coup de pied dans le petit sac à ses pieds, comme pour punir le bonnet bleu caché à l'intérieur).

« Hmph. Des nuages en France, hein ? » Ciel soupira, jetant un regard à l'étendue bleue au dessus de lui. Le bleu clair du matin était déjà en train de se dissoudre dans le bleu saphir de l'après midi, et se reflétait magnifiquement dans ses propres yeux cobalts. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'une photo de nuages serait importante, de toute façon ? C'est le même stupide ciel, ça a juste un nom différent ».

Il fit une pause.

_Un nom ?_

Son front plissé se relaxant soudain, le garçon sentit ses entrailles se tortiller étrangement - un tortillement sans aucun rapport avec l'âme qui attendait la digestion, dans le haut de son estomac. « _…ciel ? » _se murmura-t-il à lui-même, se sentant entièrement stupide: A la fois pour murmurer son propre prénom, et pour avoir pris autant de temps pour faire le lien, qui était pourtant évident. « Est-ce que c'est-ce que tu vises, Sebastian ? »

Sa curiosité à nouveau stimulée, semblant envoyer de petites décharges le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dans les bouts de ses doigts pâles, Ciel fit défiler l'étrange assortiment de photos une fois de plus, sentant les neurones de son cerveau virevolter. Et si c'était de l'anglais ? *« Ciel… William T. Spears ? … Will. Ciel. Will. Ewe ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, un drôle de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, à la fois amusé et plein d'incompréhension. « Ca doit s'en rapprocher, j'imagine. Quel domestique inutile. Et ce n'est même pas une phrase complète. Que- ? »

Mais avant que l'étrange enfant ait pu finir _sa_ question, Sebastian envoya une quatrième photo. Maintenant qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, Ciel trouvait la situation nettement plus drôle; avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme cette fois ci (et un air plus intrigué), il ouvrit le dernier fichier en levant les yeux au ciel. Reposant son menton sur ses genoux relevés, il examina la nouvelle pièce du puzzle avec un sourcil arqué. D'un coté, ce n'était pas une autre image de bétail ou de shinigami, ce pour quoi Ciel était soulagé; avoir ces photos dans sa carte mémoire semblait vraiment être une perte d'espace inutile. La photo représentait une image plus naturelle - un petit carré de fleurs qu'il reconnaissait. Peu après leurs premières retrouvailles, Finny était tombé sur Sebastian durant l'un de ses nombreux jobs de jour; n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller, l'ancien jardinier avait pris résidence dans l'appartement de Sebastian. (Ciel se demandait à moitié s'il existait encore dans leur zone des êtres supernaturels _n'ayant pas _passé un moment dans le studio). Cela faisait des dizaines d'années que le garçon blond n'avait pas jardiné - pas qu'il ait jamais eu le droit de se dire professionnel, en premier lieu- mais il gardait un petit carré de terre dans le jardin public, en guise de loisirs. Il n'avait pas vraiment la main verte, mais il arrivait à faire pousser de petites choses. Des mauvaises herbes, la plupart du temps. Des pissenlits et du lierre terrestre en été. Mais cette année, il avait aussi eu de la chance avec des œillets jaunes, ou « marigolds», et c'étaient ces plantes qui avaient été prises en photo par quelqu'un. Pas par Sebastian, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il était lui-même sur la photo : deux bras habillés de noir entourant l'air, comme s'ils encerclaient le devant du carré de fleurs.

Ciel s'autorisa un sourire narquois, reposant son menton sur sa main libre d'un air arrogant. « Ce n'est pas si dur que ça, » murmura-t-il lentement, désinvolte alors qu'il étudiait le mystère dans sa tête. « En indiquant seulement la première moitié des fleurs, tu veux que je ne prenne en compte que la première partie du mot, c'est cela ? Donc-! »

Ses yeux à demi fermés s'écarquillèrent. Le fil de ses pensées venait de se connecter avec les mots sortant de sa bouche.

« …donc…. »

_Ciel, will you-_

Le démon devenu rouge comme une tomate entendit à peine le son signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message par-dessus le bruit des étranges battements de son cœur. Quand ses doigts tremblants parvinrent finalement à ouvrir le dernier fichier, pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, il ne fut pas surpris par la photo. Ou plutôt, il avait l'impression qu'il s'y attendait depuis le début. Sans pause ni hésitation, il se remit sur ses pieds en trébuchant, se rappelant à la dernière minute de prendre son sac à dos avant de se mettre à courir le long de l'allée. Au départ, il essaya de se souvenir de ses bonnes manières -il ne poussait pas, ni ne rentrait dans la foule autour de lui-, mais après une minute ou deux il envoya valser la politesse et accéléra, poussant les gens quand il fallait, pour atteindre son ultime but. Passant le manège et les montagnes russes, le roller coaster et le stand de hot dogs; il fonça si vite le long du tournant qu'il faillit rentrer dans le stand d'un vendeur de ballons. Mais cela importait peu - plus rien n'importait. Plus rien sauf…

Sauf…

Le visage rouge pivoine, haletant pathétiquement, Ciel s'arrêta devant des toilettes étranges et biens connus. Leur familiarité ne venait pas seulement des fréquents rendez-vous entre lui et Sebastian, serrés entre les murs verts et écaillés (bien que cela soit un facteur), mais aussi de la dernière image, brillant toujours sur l'écran du Blackberry, représentant les toilettes en question. Même maintenant, Sebastian se tenait là, comme sur la photo, l'une de ses mains gantées soigneusement placée sur le « n » du mot « Men » . D'un air doux et amusé, il offrit à son maitre un petit sourire diabolique quand leurs regards se croisèrent, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« … alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un air désinvolte, un rire dans la voix et de l'affection dans les yeux. « Que dites vous, My Lord ? »

Ciel ne s'était jamais considéré comme romantique. Il n'était pas un grand fan des jolies phrases ou des discours énamourés - cela avait presque été physiquement impossible pour lui de dire ces trois petits mots, lors de cet anniversaire, alors même qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis _des siècles_ à ce moment là. Donc, franchement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à _dire_ en réponse à la question de son majordome… A part un _« Espèce d'idiot »_, qui fut murmuré avec véhémence. Mais il semblait bien que la sévérité de l'insulte soit perdue dans ses baisers plein de désirs, dans les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, dans la façon dont vêtements et hanches s'accrochaient et se frottaient réciproquement. Avec la sensation d'être pris dans un tourbillon de bonheur, trébuchant en arrière sous l'assaut de son compagnon, Sebastian recula dans les toilettes avec juste assez de temps pour tituber dans une cabine avant que Ciel ait déchiré sa chemise.

Il décida de prendre ça pour un « oui ».

* * *

><p><em>* J'ai rajouté ces deux petits mots, pour la compréhension du chapitre : En effet, la phrase est en anglais, donc le mot « brebis » devient le mot « ewe », et ainsi de suite ^-^<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Conclusion du chapitre….<span>_

_« Ciel, will you marry me ? » était la petite phrase en question ~ Tadaaaam ! _

_J'espère que la traduction de ce chapitre vous a plu ( Et a été suffisamment compréhensible ) ! _


End file.
